Between the Scenes
by bewilderedbewitched
Summary: My interpretation/thoughts on what happened between the scenes of "The Hole in the Heart' and 'The Change in the Game.' BB sexually explicit (tasteful). My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Between the Scenes**

"Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

Booth shut the bedroom door with an inward sigh. He rested his head against the back of the door and took a deep breath. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. His ongoing, and currently futile, search for Broadsky had culminated today in the death of a good man, a man he would almost call a friend. He didn't know which emotion currently ranked first in his mind; grief for the loss of Vincent, guilt at not being able to prevent it or fear for the lives of the rest of his friends, colleagues and...Bones.

Bones. Booth's stomach dropped as he imagined the sight of Broadsky's rifle centred on his Bones. His Bones. He didn't remember when he started to think of her as so, but he did know that the idea of her with anyone else was as a physical pain. He wanted to take her into his arms and protect her from his worst imaginings. Whilst he knew his apartment was as safe as he could possibly make it, he did not like the idea of leaving her on the couch in his lounge room where he could not keep an eye on her, and where Broadsky's thermal imaging equipment could currently be focussing...

Booth pushed himself away from the door with a frustrated groan and readied himself for bed, placing his gun within easy reach. He had done everything he could for tonight and Bones was right, he needed to get some sleep if he was going to catch Broadsky tomorrow and make that son of a bitch pay. Laying back on his pillow his mind wandered to the woman lying on the other side of his bedroom door, by now most likely attired in his sweatshirt. The image of this caused a flash of arousal through his body and he felt a restricted twitching in his boxers.

His need for this woman was so strong he could feel a physical pull from himself out to his lounge room. It had taken all of his strength to close the door between himself and his partner. An unvoiced tension had been pulling at them both from the moment he had ushered her protectively into his apartment and they had moved around each other nervously, readying the couch. He supposed he could blame the grief and shock of today's events for their discomfort, but he felt it was something more, something he was afraid to think too hard about, for fear of disappointment.

He had wanted her for so long, but had managed to repress these feelings for a while to some degree, because that is what she had wanted. He had even managed to find comfort and solace in Hannah and was almost able to forget for a while. But Hannah was gone and he was finding it harder and harder to suppress his need and desire and...love. Yes damn it! He loved his partner, he loved Temperance Brennan. He loved her for her matter of fact view of the world, for her intense compassion that she tried to hide under the cool mask of professionalism and which she occasionally allowed to show to anyone who cared to look for it. He loved her amusing attempts at colloquialisms and the way she always seemed to know just what he needed; whether that be a hug, a stiff drink, or just someone to sit with him silently while he wrestled with the demons of his past. He loved how comfortable it was whenever they were together and the way they challenged each other every day. He loved how she was so unaware of her total natural beauty and the effect it had on him. Yes, he loved the entire package.

She had told him at one time that she wanted him. But since Hannah had left, his fear of being hurt yet again and the fear of hurting Bones had prevented him from acting on his desire. They had discussed it and decided that they both needed some time. He knew, however, that with each day passing his resolve was slipping and it was only a matter of time before he was unable to contain his need.

And now she was here. In his apartment. Wearing his sweatshirt. He felt his arousal build and fought to restrain it. It was going to be a long night. Frustrated, he rolled over and pulled the blankets up Sometime much later during his attempts to ignore his impulse to go out and act on his desire, he drifted off to sleep. His dreams were of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between the Scenes**

Bones lay on the couch, wide awake and longing for the release of sleep. She was confused by the tension she had felt between herself and Booth tonight. Her brain was overrun with the emotions that went with the events of the day and if she was honest with herself, she was probably in mild shock.

But the clinical portion of her brain argued that if she was indeed in shock, why was it that her brain did not continually return to images of Mr Nigel-Murray laying in a pool of his own blood but rather to thoughts of her partner, sleeping on just the other side of his bedroom door? So close. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, almost regretting not accepting Booth's offer of her taking the bed. She was practical enough to know that the impulse to get up and join Booth was a simple result of hormones coursing through her body, designed specifically to satisfy a biological imperative. But that knowledge did not ease the tension in her body or prevent the fleeting waves of arousal coursing through her body and settling at the juncture of her thighs.

When she was alone, Bones could allow herself to be honest. She could honestly reveal that the reason she thought of herself as 'Bones' rather than 'Temperance' was not that she had learned her parents changed her name to protect her when she was young, but simply because Booth called her that. In her solitude she could tell herself honestly say that she needed him. Needed him both physically and emotionally more than she had ever needed or wanted anyone else in her life. And most of all, she could honestly admit that she was in love with her partner. But he had asked her for time, and she had given it. She could hardly begrudge him this given that she had been the one to fend off his advances time and time again. She could hardly expect him to then come running unreserved into her arms the minute she gave the word and Hannah was gone. No, she had made her bed, and she was going to lie in it, figuratively speaking of course.

So Bones lay on the couch, trying vainly to ignore the needs of her body with her partner to close, and her mind wandered to other thoughts that she had been trying to ignore since Mr Nigel-Murray was killed in front of her. His dying words. Tears came, unbidden, as she thought about the implications of those words. Her thoughts chased themselves round and round her head until she could bear them alone no longer and she flung the blankets back and stood up. She walked uncertainly to Booth's door knowing only that the comfort she sought would be on the other side of it. It could always be found with Booth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Between the Scenes**

The door clicked open and Booth jolted awake, reaching instinctively for his gun. It was only as his eyes opened fully that he realised he was pointing his weapon at Bones, who gasped.

"I'm sorry," she said, holding up her arms at the sight of the gun.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied, his brain racing. "I'm sorry." Booth looked wildly around for a sign of Broadsky and moved quickly to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs out. "Did you hear something?"

"No, no," she said looking behind herself to be sure.

Booth felt the adrenaline draining away again, "Want me to put the gun away?"

"Yes," came the simple reply as she moved towards the bed.

Booth placed the gun on the nightstand and fought to awaken properly. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Bones fought to keep back tears and swallowed heavily before replying "He kept saying, 'Don't make me go.'"

"What?"

"Vincent. He was looking at me and he was saying, 'Don't make me leave.' He said that he...that he loved being there. Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave? What kind of person am I?"

Booth felt a surge of sympathy for his partner. "No. Come here." He pulled her towards him and replied soothingly "No-no-no-no-no. Bones. You got that all wrong, all right? You got it all wrong." She was now sitting beside him.

"No I- I heard him. You did too. 'Don't make me leave.' That's what he said."

"He wasn't talking to you."

"I was the only one there. And you. He wasn't...he wasn't talking to you." Bones was quietly sobbing as she spoke.

Booth tried to explain. "He was talking to God. He didn't want to die."

"No, Vincent was like me Booth, he was an atheist."

"Okay then, he was talking to the universe then. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay."

She paused to take this in. "Well if there was a God then he would have let Vincent stay here with us."

"That's not how it works." Booth didn't know what else to say to make her feel better but it was tearing at his heart to see her so upset. His arms ached to hold her, and she made the decision for him, leaning towards him and asking quietly, "Can you just...?"

Booth responded to the invitation gladly, gathering her into his arms and laying back on the bed, whispering soothingly, "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm right here. I know it's hard."

She sobbed openly into his chest and he tightened his arms comfortingly. Gradually her sobs subsided and they lay together, silently comforting each other. In time, Booth's body came to the realisation that his partner was clothed in his sweatshirt and his sweatshirt only. Her bare legs were pressed against his own and her braless breasts were moulded against his chest through their clothing. The erection he had been trying to hide since being woken from his earlier dreams resurged strongly and he fought to suppress a groan. He sent a brief frustrated remonstration to his body for its betrayal of him and shifted slightly away from her. This served only to cause her to tighten her hold on him and snuggle closer. He stilled, hoping his condition was not obvious to her and willed his body to cooperate. His need for her was so strong, he wanted only to roll her over swiftly and take her hard. Instead, he took some deep breaths and tried to distract himself.

Looking down at her, he was slightly startled to find her eyes open and staring up at him. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed in red, but her gaze was unfaltering. He had a strong suspicion that she knew exactly what his predicament was. Searching her eyes, he thought he saw his own need reflected back at him and hesitated. She saw his hesitation and said quietly, "Booth..." That one word was filled with such unveiled need and arousal that Booth's reservations vanished instantly and with a loud groan he pulled her up to him roughly, crushing his lips to hers. She responded in kind, granting him entry to her mouth and meeting every movement of his tongue with hers. The kiss was fierce and filled with everything that had been unsaid.

Booth pulled his knee up between Bones' legs and she ground herself shamelessly against him with a small mewl of pleasure. Booth felt himself harden almost painfully and tightened his hold on her, as though trying to pull her inside himself. He let his hand slide down towards her hip and worked the sweatshirt upwards so that his hand could move to her hipbone, rubbing small circles as he realised that he was correct, she was in fact not wearing any underwear. He could not contain the small groan that escaped him at this realisation and he began moving his hand upwards, under the shirt.

Bones' hands were not idle either as they ran up and down his arms, over his back and eventually to the small of his back and under his shirt. Booth hissed as she brought her hands around and brushed lightly over his nipples. He moved his hand gradually up to brush the bottom of her breast, delighting in the way her back arced in response to his touch. Encouraged, he brought his hand around to cup her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden instantly to a sharp point and hearing her sharp intake of breath.

In apparent frustration, Bones began to tug Booth's sweatshirt upwards and he gave in and yanked it over his own head. His hands thus busied, she leapt forward and fastened her lips around his nipple, flicking her tongue over it mercilessly. The shirt now on the floor he clutched her head to his chest with one hand and worked the sweatshirt up over her head with the other, shivering as her mouth left his nipple. Looking down, Booth stopped, stunned. She was completely bared to him and more gorgeous than he'd ever imagined. His eyes raked up over her body and she simply stared back at him, with not a trace of self consciousness on her face.

"You're beautiful, Bones."

He leant down reverently and traced his tongue around her nipple, his hand coming up to flick the other one. Bones whimpered loudly and pushed her breast further into his mouth. He began sucking and laving the nipple alternately, encouraged by the constant moans working their way up out of her throat. He scraped his teeth over her nipple and then moved onto the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Bones bucked upwards as he began sucking as hard as he could and he slid his other hand down toward the apex of her thighs. Gasping, Bones grabbed his head and pulled him up to her lips again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Booth couldn't remember ever being this hard and he rolled on top of her to grind his need into her. They whimpered in unison and Bones grabbed at his boxers, trying to pull them down awkwardly from her position below him. He rolled to the side, aiding her as he could and whimpered as his confined erection finally sprung free. He brought his hand to the dark hair at her apex and running his fingers between her folds, groaned aloud to feel how wet she was for him.

"God, Bones."

She smiled at him and brought her hand to wrap around the base of his shaft and the other to cup his testicles. Slowly, she slid her hand up his shaft, eliciting a small drop of fluid from the tip, which she deftly smoothed over the rest of the shaft for lubrication before increasing her pace up and down. Booth had died and gone to heaven, the sensations pulsing through his body causing him to reach up and anchor himself to the headboard with one hand.

"Ooooohhhh...Bones...that's...a...a..amazing." She smiled and increased her pace again, alternately squeezing his testicles with each stroke. He could feel himself fast approaching the point of no return and with immense restraint reached quickly to grab her wrist. "If you don't stop that now, this is going to be over far too quickly."

He deftly rolled towards her, kissing and touching every inch of her skin that he could reach, finally reaching down and pushing two fingers inside of her. She arched up from the bed with a loud squeak 'Booth!' He took this as encouragement and began alternately pushing his fingers in and out and flicking her clitoris with his thumb. He was rewarded by a constant stream of moans and whimpers and she began grabbing desperately at his back, pulling him towards her. Turning his wrist, he moved his fingers up the front of her vaginal wall and pushed on the spongy patch of flesh he could feel there. He knew he had found the right spot when her eyes squeezed shut, her hips bucked upwards and a loud long moan erupted from her as he felt the beginnings of her orgasm stirring in her depths.

"Oh God, Booth...so good...I can't...I'm going to...ahhhhhh...please..." Her mutterings turned incoherent as her orgasm ripped through her, her hips arching completely off the bed and pumping into his hand. She continued to spasm throughout as he repeatedly flicked her clit over and over again. When the spasms finally subsided, she fell back to the bed, her inner muscles still twitching over his fingers. Booth reflected silently that that was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life and, removing his fingers, he ground his own need against her hip in a desperate bid to relieve some of the pressure.

Bones lay in a panting, quivering mess. That was incredible. Booth seemed to know her body better than she knew her own. No one had ever managed to find her g-spot and with one deft manoeuvre, Booth had found it as though he had a very detailed map. She had never come so hard in her life.

Her partner's erection bumping against her thigh brought her back to earth and she rolled towards him, hooking her thigh possessively over his hip and pulled his lips to her own, the kiss slow and deep. He rubbed his need against her and cupped her breasts in his large hands as the kiss grew more intense. Surprisingly, she could feel the arousal building within her quickly again and soon she was panting and pulling his hips into her. She felt as though she couldn't get him close enough and groaned in frustration, feeling her moisture dripping down her thighs onto the sheets.

"Booth, God, I need you inside me. Now!"

He took the hint and rolled over onto her so she could feel the head of his shaft teasing her entrance. Their eyes met and she tried to convey everything she was feeling in that one look. Bracing himself Booth gradually slid deeply into her, her walls stretching deliciously to accommodate him. They stilled and Booth moaned loudly.

"Ahhh...Bones...you're so hot...and tight...so good...I...oh God..."

His fevered words spurred her into action and she moved her legs up and around his hips and bucked upwards enticingly. Booth sunk his head down to rest on her shoulder as he began to move slowly, sliding most of the way out and then snapping his hips forward to sink quickly back into her. He repeated the movement over and over and was rewarded by the sound of her continual moans and whimpers as she met each and every one of his thrusts with her hips. Bones felt she was losing it, and quickly. Growing frustrated with the slow pace she began moving her hips upwards faster and faster, simultaneously clutching at his back, buttocks and everything else she could reach. He responded to her unspoken command and began to pound into her relentlessly, tilting his hips at just the right angle. Bones was overwhelmed by the sensations of his shaft continually hitting that delicious spot inside her and simultaneously brushing across her clit. She could tell he was close too and unable to contain herself any longer she pulled his hips into her, hard.

"Oh God, Booth...YES YES YES YES YES!" She cried out loudly as she was pushed over the edge into blissful oblivion, unable to control the arching and spasming of her writhing body as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed through her. The rapid clenching of her internal muscles pulled him over with her and she felt him explode inside her, pumping wildly, her insides now coated with the warm spurting of his seed.

"Bones...MY Bones...oh God...arghhhhhhhhh." His cries gradually subsided as he fell on top of her, spent. She finally came to, to find him languidly kissing her neck and running his hand through her hair. His weight atop her was comforting and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling the blanket back over them both.

"God, you're amazing Bones," Booth muttered this into her neck. "I've wanted you for so long, but nothing I ever imagined even compared to that."

She smiled up at him and moved her hips slightly to allow him to slip free from her. He moved to her side and pulled her to him. "Me too, Booth." Her post-coital languor allowed her to be freely honest with him. "I've wanted you so badly that I could barely think sometimes. I don't know how I ever managed to focus on my cases."

He chuckled against her, "Well let's see what we can do to keep that tension at bay for the future, Bones."

They drifted together into a deep, dreamless sleep, the nightmares of their day temporarily banished. Their comfort in each other sought and obtained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Between the Scenes**

Booth slowly regained consciousness a few hours later to the unfamiliar weight of someone in his arms. Opening his eyes to find his partner snuggled into him; the previous events came flooding back to him, causing a wide grin to spread across his face. He could not believe that in the space of a few hours his life had changed so completely for the better, and that everything he had been dreaming of had been handed to him.

He had always known that she would be incredibly intense and passionate in bed, as she was about anything she put her mind to. He had also surmised that all of that clinical knowledge would have some amazing applications in the bedroom. In short, he had known that his wildest dreams would never compare to the reality of sleeping with her, and he had been right. She was intoxicating. What he hadn't been prepared for was the way that she had responded to his every touch. To have the power to raise goose bumps in that delicious flesh, to elicit those marvellous whimpers and moans that zipped straight to his core and to reduce her to an incoherent quivering mess. It was incredible, and beyond his wildest fantasies. She had reacted as though she yearned for his touch as much as he did hers. Just this thought caused a wave of arousal through his body and a reflexive twitching in his groin that was exacerbated by her sleepy breath on his nipples and the weight of her leg which was slung across his hips. He stifled a groan and shifted uncomfortably.

Bones stirred in his arms and tilted her head up to him, her eyelids fluttering. God she was beautiful. And devious. Quickly realising his dilemma, she took advantage, grinding her leg into his groin mercilessly, and eliciting a long, low growl from him. Moving quickly she was on top of him, her weight in all the right places. Booth contemplated briefly that she seemed to be throwing off the cloud of sleep remarkably quickly, but these thoughts were rapidly overcome by more pressing ones. Sucking, nipping and licking at his neck, she worked her way south, to his nipples, and then swirling her tongue around his navel. He groaned as her tongue laved downwards before detouring around the spot he wanted her most. She licked and teased his hips, thighs and lower abdomen until he was gripping the sheets to prevent himself from grabbing her head and forcing her to where he needed her. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, she flicked her tongue across the end of his shaft and then wrapped her lips around it. Booth's hips bucked forcefully off the bed.

"Arrrggghhh...Bones!"

She wrapped her hand around his base and pumped firmly as her mouth slid rhythmically over his entire length, hot and wet.

"Bones...oh God...can't believe...yessssss...so gooood...just like that...ohhhh..."

Booth opened his eyes to watch as she grabbed his testicles with her other hand and began massaging them in time with her other movements along his aching shaft. The pleasure was indescribable and his head fell back, a long continual moan escaping his lips. It was all he could do not to thrust upwards into her mouth as she added a swirl of her tongue across his tip with each ascension of her mouth. His mind could barely reconcile the fact that this was HIS Bones doing this to him, and more skilfully than his wildest fantasies. His balls contracted as the pleasure intensified and she began to hum lightly, the vibrations shooting right through his shaft.

"Bones...I'm gunna...oh...mmmmm...stop...I can't...BONES!"

Booth grabbed her and pulled her up to him swiftly, a soft popping sound elicited as he sprang free of her mouth. He swallowed a moan as the cold aid hit his hot shaft. 'You are far too good at that Bones. You'll be the death of me.' He wiped the resulting smirk from her face as he crushed his lips to hers in pure need and desperation, forcing his tongue into the depths of her mouth. It was her turn to moan aloud as he tweaked her nipples, and he swallowed the sound and rolled her over onto her back.

"Your turn."

Bones squeaked as she felt herself flipped over onto her back and Booth's swift engulfment of her breast with his mouth. She felt her nipples harden instantly to hard pebbles as he swirled his tongue mercilessly around one, then the other. She was panting hard already and could not contain the whimpers that escaped her lips as waves of pleasure shot straight from her breasts to her clit. Booth pulled her nipple into his mouth, suckling hard and slow, until she saw stars. His fingers made their way to her swollen folds, rubbing back and forth and her hips shot straight up off the bed as he brushed her clit lightly. Pushing two fingers inside her he made his way down her body and flicked his tongue lightly over her clit.

"BOOTH!" This was the only word she could manage before she dissolved into continual whimpers and moans as he continued to flick her clit nimbly with his tongue. His fingers began moving in and out rhythmically along with the movements of his tongue, and they curled slightly to brush along her g-spot over and over. If she could think straight, Bones would have been embarrassed by the large amount of wetness gushing out around his fingers. As it is, it was all she could do to grip onto his hair and hold on tight, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her body.

Booth looked up at her, his fingers continuing their ministrations. "That's right Bones; you're so beautiful, so wet. Just let go. Come for me."

Dropping his head back down, he circled her bundle of nerves lightly with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth hard, releasing and sucking over and over.

It was too much for Bones. The waves of pleasure intensified to a crescendo, her back arching up off the bed, her hips pushing up harder into Booth's mouth. And with a cry she exploded. Hard. The sensations shot through her from top to toe causing her to arch and writhe violently, her release ongoing as Booth continued his ministrations. When she finally came back to her senses, still quivering, it was to find Booth lapping her gently.

"Wow," was all she could say, her large vocabulary failing her.

She looked down to see Booth's very proud grin. He raised himself up on his elbows and made his way back up to her, kissing her lightly. "Wow," she said again, her breathing gradually returning to normal. She felt Booth's shaft pressing hardly into her hip and reached out to wrap her fingers around its base. It was like silken steel, and she could feel his pulse strongly. He hissed sharply and bucked into her hand. She delighted in her partner's reaction to her touch and instantly set out to repeat it, flicking her finger across the tip. She was rewarded with a low tortured growl.

The scientist in her catalogued his every reaction, every moan, and every twitch and stored it away for future use. Her love for this man, now having found a release, washed through her body freely. She found that, with Booth, it was much easier to simply let these feelings be without trying to understand or analyse them. For her, letting go of her inhibitions like this was the greatest trust she could put in anyone, and she knew that Booth was the only person who could ever have elicited it. Her love for him overwhelmed her and her movements became frenzied, trying to touch him everywhere at once. Booth, recognising her need, moved to position himself at her entrance, staring into her eyes and she tried to convey in her eyes what she could not yet bring herself to say. She loved him.

Booth was hard to the point of pain. Bracing himself, he sank slowly into her depths with a loud groan. Her walls pulled tightly around him and he bucked forward involuntarily to grind into her pelvis. She whimpered and brought her knees up to her chest, allowing him to sink even deeper, bumping against her cervix.

"Jeez Bones, you feel amazing."

Unable to wait any longer, Booth pulled almost all of the way out and began thrusting in and out, deeply and slowly. Tilting his hips until he saw her brow furrow and her mouth drop open, he was rewarded by a sharp increase in the volume of her moans and he concentrated on hitting that same spot with each and every stroke.

The result was a tight fluttering of her walls around him, indicating her imminent release. He stilled completely and pressed against her, letting her come down slightly and then continued his movements exactly as before. Each time he felt her approaching orgasm he stopped until she came back from the brink, repeating the process over and over. Her moans and whimpers were now unending and her head tossed from side to side as she tried to press herself against him to get the friction she desperately needed.

"Please, Booth...oooohhh...I need...please...yes...please...awwwwww."

Spurred on by her words and unable to control his own need any longer, Booth grabbed her hands, slamming them up over her head with one hand and holding her hips in place with the other. He reared back and slammed into her over and over, hard and fast, surprised to feel her match his every thrust with her own. The room was filled with their escalating moans and Booth felt his restraint slipping quickly away. Releasing Bones' hips to grab her breast roughly in his hand he felt her internal walls clamp down on him hard and a loud, deep keening sound erupted from her as her body writhed and arched powerfully below him.

"BOOOOOOOOOTH! OhhhhhhhGoooooddd! Ohhhhhhh yessssss! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss!"

Booth did not slow down his frantic pounding as her spasming walls pulled at him furiously and he exploded within her, his balls pulsing intensely with each ejaculation, the waves of pleasure causing pinpricks of light to explode behind his eyelids.

Afterwards, Booth managed only to roll to the side and pull Bones into his chest before they both succumbed to the pull of sleep. The day to come was filled with uncertainty, but with Bones in his arms, Booth felt only an immense sense of contentment and peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Between the Scenes**

Bones waited anxiously by the phone along with Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam, as she had been for the past thirty minutes. After imparting to Booth the knowledge that Broadsky's right hand was broken, her call had been abruptly disconnected and she was left to agonize over the outcome of the deadly showdown between the world's two greatest snipers. Her stomach was a tight coil of fear for Booth's life and she chafed at her inability to do anything further. Her hands itched to pick up the phone and call him but were prevented by the knowledge that her call could disclose his position to Broadsky and...The consequences were too unbearable to contemplate.

And so they waited in silence. Bones' mind wandering inevitably to the events of that morning.

_The light of day had found them eventually, curled tightly into each other. Bones had stirred, momentarily disoriented and confused. Then the events of the previous day and night had flooded back with startling clarity and her breath left her in a rush. Booth's arms tightened instinctively around her and she found herself nervous with him for the first time, unsure what to do or say. _

_But Booth, with his uncanny ability to read her had dispelled all awkwardness with the expedient of simply leaning in to kiss her. The kiss, in stark contrast to the previous night, was slow and undemanding. His tongue swept inside and around her mouth lazily, chasing away all doubt and leaving her breathless and sure. This was Booth. He was her best friend and this was simply a natural, and in their case inevitable, development of that friendship. Relaxing back into his arms, they spent a few more minutes enveloped in the blissful understanding that things were finally as they should be._

_Then they left the bed, wordlessly, able to face the uncertainty of the day with the knowledge that they were ready to return to it, together, when the day was done._

And then this afternoon, unable to contain herself, she had confided in Angela.

"_I got into bed with Booth last night." She paused to study Angela's incredulous expression for several moments. "Why aren't you saying anything?"_

"_Because I don't want to yell halleluiah so close to losing Vincent!"_

"_I think I did it because of Vincent."_

_Angela was gobsmacked. "Wait!...Whoa...Huh?...What exactly happened after you...after you crawled into bed with Booth?" _

_Bones was unable to contain the secretive grin that arose at the thought of the consequences of getting into bed with Booth. She could tell by the excitement in Angela's face that she understood the grin and she prepared herself for the inevitable onslaught of questions. They were interrupted unceremoniously by Hodgins who, with a wounded expression, was driven from the room just as abruptly by Angela._

"_Well?" said her friend, rounding on her with her hands on her hips. And Bones, in her characteristic clinical and overly descriptive manner had revealed the subsequent events of the previous evening. Angela, unperturbed as usual by sexual details, had merely grown more and more incredulous and for once in her life, speechless. In fact, after the recount she was able to only hug her friend tightly and state simply, "Well, it's about time."_

The phone rang shrilly, startling her out of her reverie. Lurching for the phone, she tried to remain composed as she heard Booth explain calmly and briefly that he was safe and that he had caught Broadsky. It was all over.

"Yes I- I understand. Thank you." She hung up shakily and turned to the others, "Booth got Broadsky." She was only dimly aware of their shouts and hugs of joy as she fought to control her emotions. He was safe. Amidst the commotion she caught Angela staring at her with a knowing look, her expression one of utter happiness for her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Between the Scenes**

The farewell for Vincent Nigel-Murray was a heart-wrenching one, but Booth thought it truly fitting. As the casket was driven away he linked arms with Bones and walked back inside the Jeffersonian behind Sweets, Hodgins, Angela and Cam. From the looks that Angela had been giving him he knew that Bones had spoken to her, and his heart swelled with the knowledge that she was willing to acknowledge their union out loud.

Bones was tracing little circles with her fingers inside his palm and the sensation shot straight to his groin. His jubilation at finally ridding them all of the threat of Broadsky's rampage contrasted strongly with his sorrow at the send-off for Vincent. But neither event could tarnish or overshadow the contentment and arousal that welled up inside him with every thought of his night with Bones.

Throughout the entire showdown with Broadsky, his one and only thought had been that he couldn't die. Not now, not when he had finally gotten everything he had so desperately wanted. Insofar, his need for Bones had been so great that he had not even had the chance to stop and savour their union, slowly and reverently, as he truly intended to. As he had raced through that maze of shipping containers in pursuit of his quarry, he had prayed fervently for a chance to remedy this, and it would appear that God had answered his prayers. He had absolutely no intentions of wasting his granted opportunity.

However, it would appear that his plans would have to wait. Cam had produced a bottle of champagne from somewhere and they all raised their glasses in toast to Vincent. That is, all except Angela who rubbed her pregnant belly and opted for juice instead. The bubbles worked their magic on them and the mood amongst the group lightened considerably. It appeared that no one wanted to go home to be left with their own thoughts and take out was soon ordered. Booth, consequently, grew more and more frustrated. His mind tried to satisfy itself with thoughts of what he would do to Bones the minute he had her to himself, his need becoming more of a necessity by the minute. Fuelled by alcohol, the group chatted and laughed on amiably.

Bones was sitting next to him, her side brushing up against him as she joined in the conversation. He watched her animation and felt his heart expand with love. She was sitting just a little closer to him than she generally allowed herself to and her gaze settled on him knowingly at increasingly regular intervals. He watched her pick up a chocolate from the box on the table in front of them and swallowed convulsively as she nibbled around the edges before sucking the remainder of the treat into her mouth. When her tongue darted out to lick her lips delicately he felt himself harden instantly and had to shift himself so his crossed leg obscured his groin region. She leant across him to grab another chocolate and he had to swallow a groan as her hand rested on this thigh briefly for balance. God, he needed to get them both out of here, and fast.

He watched torturedly as she treated the next chocolate to the same treatment and her eyes met his, never wavering. Her gaze blazed a trail through his body and he shifted uncomfortably. Her face twitched amusingly as she glanced towards his crotch from her angle and eyed his predicament. The conversation of the group continued, oblivious to the loss of their participation. In fact, in response to something Hodgins said, the others all got up and made their way curiously to the other side of the lab, examining something on Hodgins computer and leaving Booth and Bones alone on the couch.

"Booth, you look a little tense." Bones had a knack for stating the obvious. She reached out to run her hand over his thigh, mock concern on her face. Booth couldn't restrain the tortured groan that escaped him and he looked quickly towards the others, still in discussion near Hodgins' desk. Her hand moved upwards seductively, her nails scraping lightly over his crotch, and his hips arched sharply upwards in response.

"A little," he admitted through clenched teeth. Bones had moved closer, where she could murmur into his ear all the while appearing completely innocent should anyone turn to look their way. Booth gasped as her fingers traced upwards to wedge themselves between his skin and the waistband of his pants. "Bones, if I didn't want you so badly, I'd kill you," he hissed. 'We can't do this here.'

"Booth, you are exceptionally repressed when it comes to sexual proceedings. You know sex is simply a natural biological imperative and anthropologically speaking..." Booth didn't give her a chance to finish that sentence as he leant suddenly forward to capture her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling delicately. Her sharp intake of breath encouraged him.

"Two can play at that game, Bones."

Truth be told, Bones had been struggling since linking arms with Booth to enter the lab. She had been unable to commit wholeheartedly to the conversation or keep her eyes from wandering to her partner. She had taken every opportunity to touch him, whether that be to innocently brush against him or to place her hand on his thigh as she leant over to grab something from the table. She was drawn to him as a moth to a flame and her arousal had built with every contact between them.

And now he was finally touching her. She swallowed a moan as Booth's tongue flicked out to trace her ear. Pulling her jacket across to hide his actions he snaked a hand inside and up under her shirt. She was unable to suppress the moan that issued forth as his hand moved up to cup her breast through her bra and flick his thumb across her nipple. She was incredibly surprised that no one seemed to have heard her and bit her lip hard as he continued his ministrations.

"Booooooooooth,' she panted into his ear. "We can't...I mean...please...mmmm." Bones felt her head fall back against the couch and fought the urge to let her eyes shut with the pleasure. But then, she felt Booth's hand snatch itself back quickly and he leaned a little further away from her, his crossed leg moving up higher to hide the very obvious bulge she could see there.

"I'm going home," said Cam, reaching for the last chocolate. "See you tomorrow." They said goodbye and watched her leave before turning to each other sheepishly, as the rest of the group began to make their way back over.

"God Bones, we _have_ to get out of here."

Her body was in total agreement with him and she flicked her eyes towards her office. He nodded quickly and folded his suit jacket over his arm.

Booth managed to call a few goodbyes to the others as they all prepared to head home and followed Bones to her office in what he hoped was a casual manner; his folded jacket carefully covering his groin area. It was unbelievable how hard he was, and she had barely even touched him yet. Reaching her office he was surprised as she reached out and grabbed him forcefully, dragging him inside. She closed the door and flicked her blinds closed in one quick manoeuvre and he responded by thrusting her against the wall roughly and grinding himself against her shamelessly with a low growl.

His breath was low and ragged and he groaned into her ear, "God Bones, you have no idea what you do to me. I haven't been hard so many times in one day since I was a teenager!" His hands found her nipples through her clothing and tweaked them roughly, eliciting a low moan from her. He pressed her more firmly against the wall and captured her mouth with his, his tongue duelling passionately with hers.

Unable to restrain himself any longer he pulled her top roughly off, her pants quickly following. The sight of her matching black lace bra and underwear drove him into a frenzy and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his hips he thrust forcefully against her, delighting in her responding whimper. Her hands busied themselves with the removal of his shirt and she then reached between them to pull down his zipper and free him from the tight confines of his boxers. He gasped at the feel of her hand touching him directly after her recent teasing and his hips bucked forwards to increase the contact.

She was so light that holding her against the wall was effortless. He swept her underwear aside and pushed himself inside in one deft movement. A soft cry escaped her and he watched as her head fell back against the wall and her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and Booth was not gentle. He thrust into her with wild abandon, both of their moans echoing mutely throughout the room.

Growing frustrated with the angle, Booth pulled his partner to him closely and stepped out of his slacks and boxers before carrying her over to her desk. He was reluctant to leave her warm depths and each step caused a wave of pleasure to rock through him. Reaching his destination he swept his arm across it; sending its contents flying across the room, save only for her computer at the other end. Placing her on the end of the desk, he pulled himself free for a brief second to remove her underwear. He threw them across the room before grabbing her hips and plunging back in deeply with a loud groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of falling stationary echoed loudly throughout the building.

"What was that!?" Hodgins started towards Bones office in concern.

"Ah, honey?" Angela inquired, grabbing his arm quickly. "That," she said, steering him towards the exit, "is none of our business."

Reading her expression quickly, a grin broke out on his face. He mirrored her earlier exclamation as they left, "Well, it's about time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was quickly being driven crazy. Gripping the edge of the desk she tilted her hips downwards so that every thrust from Booth brushed against her clit from the bottom and hit that delicious spot inside of her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and wrapped her legs around Booth's waist to pull him harder into her. The added friction sent her flying over the edge with a cry.

"Yes Booth! YES YES YES YES YES!...Oh Gooooooooood...Booth!"

She came back to earth to find Booth stilled inside her with a grimace of extreme pleasure bordering on pain. 'Hold still Bones!' he rasped. She nodded and lay unmoving, except for the light fluttering of her walls around him. She could tell he was very close and trying desperately not to follow her over the edge. After a minute he released the breath he had been holding and pulled out before stroking slowly and deeply back inside. He began muttering as he moved, his voice roughened with passion and need.

"God, Bones"...thrust in..."You feel"...stroke out..."incredible"...thrust in..."so hot"...stroke out..."and tight"...thrust in..."and wet"...stroke out...

His mutterings continued, degenerating gradually into groans of ecstasy. His words as well as his slow, deep thrusts were building the arousal within her very quickly again and soon she was moaning and writhing beneath him. She felt his legs begin shaking wildly from the effort and with a growl he picked her up and moved to fall on the couch. She twisted until she was on top, his head on the arm of the sofa. She leant forward and began moving her hips vigorously to meet his thrusts, her hands on his chest for balance. He reached up with one hand to roll her nipple between his fingers and gripped her hip tightly with the other hand. Her hips sped up frenziedly and her head fell back. She felt the pleasure build to impossible heights and with a cry she exploded. Waves of pleasure shot from her core to engulf her entire body and she arched and bucked above him, taking him in as deeply as possible.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his face contorted suddenly in intense pleasure as he cried out and emptied himself inside her; warm jets of his seed bathing her walls over and over, his release ongoing.

When sense finally returned they turned to lay beside one another, their heart rates gradually returning to normal. Booth ran his hand over her head to tuck her loosened hair behind her ears, that one gesture touching Bones deeply. 'I wanted so badly to take you slowly and carefully Bones, to worship you thoroughly. But somehow that's been next to impossible so far.'

She smiled sweetly back at him and replied, "There's plenty of time for that. I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**Between the Scenes**

Booth walked companionably beside Bones for several blocks after visiting Angela and Hodgins in the hospital with their new baby, Michael. The last several weeks had been the happiest of his life and there was no end in sight to his joy. Things between him and his partner had remained exactly the same since their newfound intimacy had developed, except that they now shared a bed every night.

After several weeks of secrecy, Booth was ready to let people know about their relationship. In fact, he was so elated that he was ready to shout it from the rooftops to anyone who cared to listen. They had both agreed to keep their relationship behind closed doors for a while so that they could simply have time to revel in their enjoyment and contentment. Consequently, Booth was pretty sure that only a few people knew or had guessed their secret. His keen ability to read people informed him that Angela had revealed the news to Hodgins. And the calculating looks Max had shot him during their recent case suggested that he had also deduced a thing or two.

Bones was also ready to let other people know, a fact that made his heart swell with joy. So they planned to announce their news once Angela and Hodgins had had time to celebrate Michael's arrival. In the meantime, Booth was barely able to keep the bounce from his step or the grin from his face. When he thought about it, it was surprising more people hadn't guessed.

His musings were interrupted by Bones observation, "They looked so happy."

"Yeah, well they had a baby," was Booth's simple reply.

"Well, their whole lives have changed," responded Bones, "you'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well, you know having a baby, that's a good thing." Booth mused inwardly on the irony that he would have to explain such a fundamental concept to someone with as high an IQ as Bones.

"You-you really think that?" Bones stumbled a little on the question.

"Yeah, it's a great thing, why? What?" He was a little bewildered by her manner, "Oh come on Bones, look the baby, the baby's fine. It's healthy, they had a healthy baby. Alright? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay? What?" He was growing more and more concerned by her demeanour.

Her reply took a moment in coming and he studied her face closely. "I'm...I'm pregnant," she revealed. "You're the father," she added unnecessarily.

Booth was stunned. Pure and simple. The look on Bones' face confirmed her sincerity and he tried to force his mouth to say something in response. Instead, a feeling of pure joy welled up inside him, overwhelming in its intensity. A huge smile broke out across his face, and he stood grinning at her in what he was sure was an idiotic manner. When his brain was able to kick belatedly back into gear, he leapt forward with a shout to pull Bones swiftly into his arms.

"That is the best news I've ever heard, Bones," he choked a little on the words as tears of joy turned everything a little blurry.

"If it's such good news, then why are you crying?" Bones was looking up at him a little uncertainly.

This question was so exasperating in his current state that Booth was unable to respond, and he simply pulled her closer and danced her around excitedly. "A BABY! A BABY! A BABY!" His shouts echoed up and down the streets ecstatically, and she relaxed into him with a giggle.

When Booth's exuberance finally died down a little, he began laughing a little hysterically.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Bones sounded a little concerned for his sanity.

"Oh, I was just thinking that most people don't even know we are in a relationship, and now we have to tell them you're pregnant too! I can't wait to see the look on Sweets' face!"

This image seemed to cause Bones some amusement too and giggling, she reached for his arm. Booth ignored this and pulled her firmly to his side. And so they continued their walk home, wrapped in each other's arms and radiating an all encompassing joy.

**THE END**

**Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
